The Gift of Friendship
by Creaturess of the Night
Summary: It's Christmas time at the opera and a certain Phantom gifts his ballerina friend with a beautiful and meaningful gift. The only problem is that she can't find a gift for Erik that was as meaningful and beautiful as hers. What is she going to do? Does she get the gift in time? And what is Erik's reaction? Enter in and read to find out all the answers the those questions. Please R&R


_**Hello readers. Thanks for always sticking with me, I know that I haven't updated in forever and I'm sorry. I will work on all my stories soon and try to update them. Until then please feel free to read my one-shots or any stories that you haven't read yet that suit your fandom. I hope you guys enjoy this little one-shot. I found it in an old notebook (the same one as my new Twilight story actually) and after some major re-editing and re-writing, it is ready for your guys' eyes. So please enjoy and I hope you review to tell me what you think. Reviews make me happy...and also Erik as well. So just click on the review button on the bottom and tell me what you think, or if you're not comfortable with that, send me a PM. Thanks for reading :)! Xoxo~Creaturess of the Night~**_

 _ **A/N: Madame Giry and Erik are kids in this story. Erik is about 12 and Madame Giry is about 15. These are just ages that suit the story, not actually their practical ages in the story.  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything Phantom of the Opera related. That belongs to Gaston Leroux and Andrew Lloyd Webber respectively. Anything that does not belong to them, belongs to me. So please read on, review, and enjoy...my loyal subjects ;).**_

Erik sat at his organ playing bright, happy, cheerful music that fit the time of year. He was in a really good mood; it was Christmas time, and he could actually celebrate it this year... now that he had a new friend. The opera was also holding a Masquerade Ball and Erik was excited to attend since it would be his first.

He heard footsteps approaching his lair and he smiled when he instantly recognized them. It was his only friend, Mademoiselle Antoinette Leroux. He got up from his organ and went to the room with the Swan Bed in it, since he had yet to decide if he was going to use it or not; he had stored Antoinette's Christmas gift in it. He grabbed it from its hiding place and headed back to the main part of his lair to await for Antoinette to enter. She arrived a few moments later, smiling warmly.

She greeted him "Bonjour Erik."

He smiled just as warmly and greeted back "Bonjour Antoinette."

She smiled as she looked around the lair that was decorated for Christmas as she complimented "I love what you've done with your lair."

He smiled brightly at the compliment before answering "Merci."

She nodded before focusing her full attention on him. He walked over to her and handing her the long black leather box that held her Christmas gift inside. She looked from the box to him with a look of surprise covering her features.

Before she could say anything Erik encouraged "Open it Antoinette. I bought it for _you_."

She opened the box and let out a gasp of surprise as Erik said "Merry Christmas Antoinette."

Inside the box laid a heart shaped locket that was covered with Emeralds. She opened the locket and saw that there were two pictures inside; one hand drawn and one actually taken. The hand drawn picture was a ballerina (that looked an awful lot like her) with her arms raised above her head and music notes swirling around her. Then she looked at the real picture to see that it was a picture of her parents. She closed the locket and took it out to put it on when she glimpsed writing on the back.

It was engraved ' _ **To my greatest, and most graceful friend; Antoinette Marie. We will be friends until eternity ends. Love, Erik**_ '.

Antoinette smiled teary eyed as she clasped it around her neck. Erik scuffed the toe of his shoe shyly, worrying about what Antoinette thought of his gift for her and wondering if it was good enough. It was the first one he had ever given before. He looked up at her just in time to catch her as she launched herself at him in a hug.

He hugged her back as she whispered "Thank you so much Erik. This gift means the world to me."

Erik smiled brightly and answered "That's what friends are for Antoinette."

She pulled away and Erik said softly "You should go. I imagine that you friends will be looking for you soon."

She looked at him and smiled one more time before she left his lair leaving Erik happier on a Christmas Day than he had ever been. He composed more music and immersed himself in it until it was time for him to get ready for the Masquerade. As he started to get ready he could feel the excitement bubbling through him; he couldn't wait to see the beautiful decorations and all the wonderfully created masks.

When he finally placed his mask in place, he exited his lair and slipped into the crowded and wonderfully decorated foyer. He looked around in complete awe at all the garland, the few decorated trees, and the fake gleaming snowflakes hanging from the ceiling. He took his eyes off the decorations and surveyed the crowd smiling at some of the elaborate costumes. He searched for Antoinette and finally spotted her dancing with a boy and looking absolutely miserable. Figuring that she would save him if he was in the same position; he approached the pair.

The two looked up at him as he politely asked "May I cut in Monsieur?"

The boy nodded and answered "Sure Monsieur."

He stepped off to find another dance partner as Erik took Antoinette's hand and started to lead her into a dance. As they danced, Erik noticed that something was off about his friend even though she was smiling and looking like she was having a good time.

He asked "Antoinette, is something the matter?"

She replied "It's just that...you got me this beautiful and amazing gift. I searched for a few days, and then even harder today after you gave me my gift; to no avail. I still could not find a gift that was suitable for you that was as meaningful and beautiful as mine was."

Erik smiled at her reassuringly as he pulled her into a hug. As he pulled away he looked deep into her eyes; his aqua blue ones full of sincerity as he softly replied "But you need not worry Antoinette; you have already given me the best gift I could ever ask for…" At her confused look he smiled and continued softly and sincerely "You have given me The Gift of Friendship; and I could not ask for anything better." Antoinette smile brightly and hugged him tightly, her locket gleaming under the lights and her eyes full of friendship and pure happiness, the same emotions that were reflected Erik's eyes as well.


End file.
